


τώ δύω, ἕν

by Anonymous



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I based this art on original artifacts (mosaics, high-relieves, busts, reconstructions), my own readings, knowledge and idea. I hope it is close to what you was hoping for this couple.</p></blockquote>





	τώ δύω, ἕν

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I based this art on original artifacts (mosaics, high-relieves, busts, reconstructions), my own readings, knowledge and idea. I hope it is close to what you was hoping for this couple.


End file.
